User blog:NikkiSarah/Girl Meets Red, White, and Blue~Chapter 2
Thank you for everyone who voted for me! It is an honor to make it to the second round :). If you guys like this chapter, be sure to vote for me in the next voting section! ---- Overview: Independence Day had always be something Maya was not proud about. Riley, Farkle, and Lucas are puzzled why she is so upset on the national holiday. Riley later talks to her and found out the reason why she did not like the holiday: Maya's dad left her the next day even though he promised to be there for her forever the day before. Riley is determined to make Independence Day a special day for Maya, and is trying to figure out the right way to to it. ---- Cast (this chapter only) *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart ---- Chapter 2: The next scene opens in Riley's bedroom. Riley, Farkle, and Lucas are sitting in the bay window on how they can make the 4th of July a special day for Maya Farkle: How are gonna do it? Lucas: Shh...She is thinking. Riley: Thank you Lucas. You know me very well. You know that I don't like to be interrupted while I am thinking. Lucas: around, and mouths something to Farkle Farkle: back Riley: I got it! Lucas & Farkle: What is it? Riley: I've been Maya's friend since kindergarten, and for the longest I know her, she loves singing. Farkle: How is that gonna help her? Lucas: Yeah. Maybe you have to talk to her first. Riley: Yeah, okay. Stay here and don't go anywhere. The next scene is at Maya's house. Riley is walking to the front door, about to ring the door bell. Riley: MAYA! Maya: Alright, Riles, I'm coming. No need to yell. speechless What are you dressed in? Riley: It's the 4th of July. Of course I have to wear the colors. Maya: But I don't think what you're wearing is only about the colors. Riley: Hmm? Oh. I am wearing a dress made of flag- Maya: FLAGS?! Why flags? Riley: Can we just go in and discuss this whole thing? Maya: Whatever. go in and the scene flashes to Maya's room Riley: Are you going to the celebration later today? You have to go. Maya: Not interested. I lost my interest on Independence Day a long time ago. Riley: Maya, why don't you like Independence Day? It is considered one of the most important holidays in out entire nation! Maya: I don't want to talk about it. Riley: sternly Talk to me. Please, Maya, you have to tell me everything that happened that made today an upsetting day for you. Maya: Fine. The 4th of July when I was 5 was the last day that I spent with my dad. I am upset, but it is his fault for leaving me and my mom- Riley: Your dad left you on the national holiday? How could he? Maya: Yeah, and I am not finished. I don't know why he would leave me. He says that he would always be there for me. Guess that he was lying. I don't know why I kept all of my expectation high before. We were good the day before... Riley: Continue. Maya: From that year onward, I have never actually celebrated the holiday. Slowly, I even began to doubt why that is a holiday. Riley: It is the day that the Declaration of Independence is signed. Maya: I don't see it as an important day at all. Riley: Maya...You have got to remember the meaning and why it is important. If the day in 1776 never happened, you could not imagine what you would be now. Not just you, all the people in the great United States of America would be. Maya: I don't know, and I don't want to imagine and bring up the past. Riley: I have to make this a special day for you no matter what happens. MAYA'S FLASHBACK Mr. Hart is seen carrying Maya on his back and smiling. They then sat down on the grass. Kermit: Do you want anything to eat? Are you hungry? Maya: Yeah. I want icecream! '''Kermit: Hold on honey, I'm gonna buy some ice cream! Maya: Thanks Daddy. Kermit: Maya, just so you know, no matter what, I am always gonna be there for you. Maya: Thanks Daddy. Kermit: Maya, a few minutes later, you will see a lot of fireworks in the sky. Maya: What are fireworks Daddy? Kermit: They are sparkly and will light in the sky. Maya: Cool, I will remember and love fireworks together. The fireworks are later shown in the sky END OF FLASHBACK The next scene opens in Riley's room, Lucas and Farkle are waiting for her to get back impatiently. Lucas: So, how did it go? Farkle: Yeah, what happened? Riley: When she was five, on Independence Day, was the last day she saw her dad. Lucas: Oh. Riley: She completely forgot the meaning of it! And that's not right! Lucas: She had a reason to forget: her dad left her even though he promised to always be there for her. Farkle: I agree with Lucas. What are you gonna do now? Riley: I don't know, but I am not giving up hope just yet. Category:Blog posts